Missions
There are currently 3 types of missions in the game; dailies, repeatable, and story. (this list may be outdated; for a complete list, check here) Daily Daily missions are repeatable once daily and often give credits or Immortalis as their reward. *View any fleet from the leaderboard - 50 Immortalis *Level Ups **Level up any interceptor today. - 50 Immortalis **Level up any ship today. - 5 credits ** Level up any Weaponry today. - 50 Immortalis **Level up any crew member today. - 5 credits **Upgrade a tower using nanobots today. - 50 Immortalis **Level up any ship's active ability today. - 50 prime matter **Level up any crew member's active ability today. - 50 prime matter **Start construction of any base module today. - 1 Legendary XP Card **Upgrade any Capital Ship's plating, weapon or passive ability today. - 300 Alliance points **Upgrade any Capital Ship's active offensive or defensive ability. - 300 Alliance points *Rift **Reach wave 5 in the rift tier 1 today. - 3 Epic XP cards, 50 Immortalis, 300 rift energy **Reach wave 10 in the rift tier 1 today. - 5 Epic XP cards, 1 Platinum token, 300 rift energy **Reach wave 5 in the rift tier 2 today. - 3 Legendary XP cards, 75 Immortalis, 450 rift energy **Reach wave 10 in the rift tier 2 today. - 5 Legendary XP cards, 2 Platinum token, 1 rare chest, 450 rift energy **Reach wave 5 in the rift tier 3 today. - 3 Immortal XP cards, 100 Immortalis, 600 rift energy **Reach wave 10 in the rift tier 3 today. - 5 Immortal XP cards, 5 Immortal Cores, 600 rift energy **Reach wave 5 in the rift tier 4 today. - 4 Immortal XP cards, 100 Immortalis, 5 Immortal Cores, 750 rift energy **Reach wave 10 in the rift tier 4 today. - 6 immortal XP cards, 12 Immortal Cores, 750 rift energy **Reach wave 5 in the rift tier 5 today. - 5 Immortal XP cards, 100 Immortalis, 11 Immortal Cores, 900 rift energy **Reach wave 10 in the rift tier 5 today. - 7 immortal XP cards, 20 Immortal Cores, 900 rift energy *Alliance ** Boost an alliance operation today. - 5 credits **Boost 20 alliance operations today. - 1 Legendary XP Card ** Begin decoding a schematic today. - 4 inactive salvage modules **Send out an alliance operation today. - 1 Epic XP card ** Send out 25 alliance operations today. - 1 Legendary XP card **Infuse cobalt into any alliance module today. - 4 undecoded schematics *Base Raid Victories **Earn one 3-star victory in base raid today. - 10 credits **Earn ten 3-star victories in base raid today. - 1 Epic XP Card **Earn twenty 3-star victories in base raid today. - 1 Legendary XP Card ** Earn fifty 3-star victories in base raid today. - 100 Immortalis ** Earn hundred 3-star victories in base raid today. - 200 Immortalis *Fleet Raid Victories **Earn one 3-star victory in fleet raid today. - 10 credits **Earn ten 3-star victories in fleet raid today. - 1 Epic XP Card **Earn twenty 3-star victories in fleet raid today. - 1 Legendary XP Card *Planetary Raid Victories **Earn one 3-star victory in fleet raid today. - 10 credits **Earn two 3-star victories in fleet raid today. - 1 Epic XP Card **Earn three 3-star victories in fleet raid today. - 1 Legendary XP Card Repeatable Repeatable missions are listed in the daily tab but do not reset as the dailies do. Instead they keep their progress as is and upon completion become immediately available again. * Earn thirty 3-star victories in Battles. - 1 Platinum Token * Complete 6 Module upgrades. - 1 Platinum Token * Spin the Platinum Wheel 20 Times. - 1 Epic ship * Spin the Rift Wheel 20 times. - 1 Epic XP card * Spend 2000 Credits. - 3000 Cold Matter Story Story missions are only offered once but generally ask that buildings, crew, and ship be progressed incrementally. Often give matter as rewards. __FORCETOC__